Databases are ubiquitous in today's electronic and digital landscape. Further, databases can include multiple tables that include various information. In some instance, two tables whose records are keyed by similar value types and that include different fields may be joined into one table. However, joining tables that are keyed by value ranges can be computationally expensive.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.